


满

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	满

1.

“我国《Omega法则》第二百三十二条规定，Omega的名誉权和人格尊严受法律保护，禁止对Omega进行一切方式的性骚扰。性骚扰主要包括口头方式、行动方式和设置环境方式；口头方式是指以下流语言挑逗对方……”

林在范双手插兜，轻微的耸了下肩膀，面前的Omega摆出自我防护模式，嘴里念念有词。朴珍荣向后挪了一小步，胶质鞋底和木质地板摩擦的声音有点刺耳，始作俑者却迈着大步朝朴珍荣走来。

“我可什么都没说。”

朴珍荣眉间的沟壑更深，微微挺起胸膛像是给自己打气。法堂上那些对他大放厥词的Alpha他都不曾惧过，面对林在范的时候，他又为何要怕。

“行为方式包括故意诱发Omega被动发情，故意触摸、碰撞…你、你停下！”

朴珍荣退无可退，看着林在范一步步朝自己逼近，黑色皮鞋踏在木地板上，林在范低下头像是审视一般，目光在朴珍荣的脸上来回游移。Alpha天生的压迫感会让Omega本能的屈服，可朴珍荣是在Alpha人堆中摸爬滚打出来的，抑制剂能压制来自腺体的一切躁动，所谓本能也不过是可以刨去的东西，他既可以做到在面对Alpha的咄咄逼人时予以还击，自然不会畏惧一个林姓Alpha毫无意义的挑衅。

一张小脸来来回回看够了，林在范挑起嘴角，又凑近了朴珍荣。朴珍荣偏开了头，黑色发尾比主人来得温顺，服帖着后颈一丝不乱。白色衬衫掩住后背微微凸起的椎骨却盖不住Omega的脆弱。朴珍荣察觉林在范正盯着自己的后颈，条件反射就抬手盖住了腺体。掌心之下的腺体微微发热，朴珍荣计算了抑制剂的时效，在心里松了口气。

“我已经在努力抑制自己的信息素了，现在是你在勾引我吧，朴律师。”

林在范故意嗅了嗅，像是要捕捉空气中根本不存在的Omega味道。

“朴律师是什么信息素呢？”

才不要告诉你。

朴珍荣瞪了眼林在范，思考这句话能不能构成性骚扰。

“是葡萄柚吧。”

掌心下的腺体连带着心脏剧烈跳动了下，朴珍荣不敢置信，他的信息素一直偏淡，再加上抑制剂的作用，林在范没理由还可以发觉。还没等朴珍荣理出一个思路，林在范又开口了。

“跟我还挺像的。”

朴珍荣看见林在范双手拿出了裤兜，慢条斯理的整理起自己衣袖，空气中融入了一种信息素味道，是血橙，是林在范的味道。

血橙吗？

林在范看着朴珍荣呆愣的表情忍不住对着朴珍荣的额头轻弹，

“笨蛋，记性还真差。”

 

2.

“你才是笨蛋！”

“你本来就是笨蛋，席子这样放脚才可以伸直啊！”

“可是这样就只能躺两个人啊，你是自私鬼吗？”

朴珍荣下一秒就被扑倒在地，身上的人毫不犹豫对着自己的脸就来了一拳。朴珍荣不懂为什么妈妈带着自己来乡下姥姥家却会遇上这样的无赖，分明只是隔壁说要一起来玩的小破孩，眼睛小得很，笑起来也傻得很！

十几岁的小男孩哪里会轻易认输，朴珍荣卯足了劲一个翻身把小眼睛压在了身下，揪着人的头发就不放手了。林在范痛得嗷叫两声，也上手抓住了朴珍荣的头毛，两个人大眼瞪小眼，谁都不肯让。

“你放手！”

“你先放手！”

“你放我就放！”

“数到三一起放。”

“一、二、三！”

两人喊了几次一二三就是不撒手，被回来的几个大人拎到了大门外罚站。两个人面着墙背着手嘴巴却没停过。

“撅什么嘴，你这样像王大娘家养的笨鸭子。”

“小眼睛还说别人，你奶奶有没有说过你这张脸像是从屋顶上掉下来的酱曲！”

朴珍荣的那个暑假多了很多乐趣，每天早早起床可以跟着爷爷去热闹的镇上，勤勤恳恳跟在后面提东西的话可以换来一碗刨冰或是现压的甘蔗汁；就算是在家乖巧的守着炕火也可以偷偷往熄灭的火种里塞番薯；闹着要一起上山砍柴的时候就满山坡的跑，等大人喊了回家才抖干净一身的树叶子抱着木柴跳上自行车后座。

如果没有一个阴魂不散的家伙，朴珍荣觉得自己名为“难忘的暑假”的作文可以写得超字数。朴珍荣猜林在范一定是给了贿赂，才会让大人们出门时都愿意带上这个家伙。林在范处处跟自己作对，在大人面前是乖巧懂事的模样，其实私底下换着法子作弄朴珍荣。会在大人不知道的小角落喊朴珍荣“笨蛋”，会趁朴珍荣不注意咬一大口烤红薯就跑，气得朴珍荣在原地跳脚。这样的例子朴珍荣狠狠在日记本上写了满满两页纸。

 

3.

朴珍荣时不时偷瞄林在范一眼，当林在范对他摆出挑衅的笑容时朴珍荣才慢慢将这张脸和记忆中的面孔串联起来，根本一点都没变嘛。可这人为什么偏偏也是个律师呢，这以后吵起架来自己根本没有优势可言。朴珍荣对着盘子里的炒饭发火，连饭粒上的一点绿色都觉得比以往更加碍眼。

“一个蛋炒饭你花了十分钟来挑葱，洋葱不吃，芹菜不吃，你们Omega都这么挑食的吗？”

朴珍荣下意识想反驳，抬头对上林在范的眼睛，那些话又哽在喉咙里。这双眼是给造人的上帝塞钱了吧，老上帝手一抖，把“颜值”的试管全打翻进林在范的烧杯里，顺带着把“魅力”的粉包连同包装纸都丢了进去，最后却发现“性格”严重缺货。

天地之间有杆秤，管他是怎么发现自己挑食的，朴珍荣才不会在美貌面前低头。

“这位Alpha，你是没和Omega谈过恋爱吧？还是…根本就没谈过恋爱？”

“我确实没和Omega谈过恋爱，不过…

林在范在朴珍荣耳边压低了声音说，“不过我和Omega上过床。”

混蛋，得了便宜还卖乖。

 

4.

他湿了，各种意义上的。整个人像泡在水里，水波荡漾，几次漫过口鼻，不然朴珍荣怎么会觉得连呼吸都变得困难。又像是回南天里还下起了大暴雨，伸手触及之处都被湿漉漉的空气涂了一层又一层潮湿，衣服裹在身上，摆脱不了紧贴的粘腻感带来的不适，朴珍荣扭动身躯，感觉被缠得更紧，但骤升的体温仿佛下一秒能让汗液蒸发。

要熬过去吗？根本做不到。

朴珍荣不知道原来自己是一个这么容易放弃的人，他在难耐的折磨下败下阵来，手里什么都抓不住，一个艰难的翻身，直接从凌乱不堪的床被上滚了下来。摔得不疼，可朴珍荣宁愿疼一点。眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，在发觉空气中夹携进一丝属于Alpha的气味时，朴珍荣感觉到自己肌肤下的腺体几下鼓动，身体像是被人整个按进了水里，漫过头顶，空虚将他直接淹没。

背部触到一片柔软，可身体却不受控的将来人抱得更紧，能熬过去，有你我就能熬过去。

氧气被那人抢占了，唇舌相交间朴珍荣在空气中分辨出那是血橙的味道。又是血橙，朴珍荣脑子里闪过一张面孔，在睁眼后和近在咫尺的面容重合了，该死！空气中的信息素根本不是想象的甜，那血橙是酸中还裹上了一层柑皮的涩，揉在一起能勾得人唾液泛滥，再和葡萄柚的信息素一融合，朴珍荣感觉自己是掉进了一颗大柠檬里，血红的汁水浸湿了他，林在范又往他身上裹了一层蜜，手指划过皮肤能带起一缕蜜液，在指尖处汇集成一滴又被温热的口腔含住吮净。

前戏只有带着强烈侵占意味的接吻，朴珍荣被摆弄成最羞耻的姿势，林在范直接就顶了进去。朴珍荣的呻吟还没出口，林在范扶着腰就推到了底。林在范自顾自调整了姿势，另一只手撑在朴珍荣的腰侧，大开大合的就开始抽送，朴珍荣嘴里的脏话在喉咙绕了两圈准备破口而出，林在范俯下身把朴珍荣原来嘴里的脏话搅得分毫不剩。

朴珍荣两手没有被禁锢，可却连半分推开林在范的力气都没有，只是在射过两次后开始思考是要报复林在范还是感谢林在范。身上的人却依旧一言不发，将朴珍荣翻了个身，身下的坚挺又直直捅了进去。

吗的，一定要报复林在范。

朴珍荣撑不住了，感觉膝盖都开始酸痛，林在范压下身来，将朴珍荣整个人拢在身下，交合处一片泥泞，林在范还在往里冲撞。后颈被咬破的时候朴珍荣痛得想挣扎，偏偏在林在范的控制下动弹不得，小黄片都骗人的，被内射的感觉一点都不好！

“我想跟Omega谈恋爱。”

朴珍荣挪动了下，发现林在范将自己抱得更紧，朴珍荣窝在人怀里，被慵懒和困倦支配，眼睛都懒得睁开。

“你爱谁谁。”

温热贴了过来，压着双唇轻吮，朴珍荣因为慢慢消耗的氧气被迫睁开了眼，推拒着林在范表示抗议。  
“这位Omega，要不要跟我谈场恋爱？”

这上帝怎么回事，一点定力都没给我加。

 

5.

制作朴珍荣：  
上帝：“先加一点傲娇，颜值倒倒倒，可爱要加满，加魅力加智慧，外貌协会来一点。诶，'爱上林在范'这什么东西，不管了，先倒进去再说，大功告成！

 

完。


End file.
